Ligth Up My Life
by KuraMystic
Summary: Después de la batalla entre Ichigo y Shirosaki, éste último se ve perdido en la mente del pelinaranja...¿Qué pasará si el Kurosaki empieza a recordar algunas escenas con sus amigos? ¿Qué efecto tendrá en el albino? Ambos, Shinigami y Hollow, deben aclararse algunas cosas al encontrarse de nuevo.
1. Sentimientos

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Bienvenidos sean! ^^**

 **He decidido re-escribir esta historia, sólo que sin tantos errores ortográficos y con algunos arreglos. Esto se me ocurrió viendo la parte donde Ichigo decide ir a Hueco Mundo un rescatar a Inoue (es hoy y sigo sin saber como encontré espacio para escribir yaoi en esta parte xD)**

 **ADVERTENCIA** **:** **OoC** **(Soy inexperta, comprendan(?), Yaoi** **de Ichigo** **y Shirosaki** **( Hollow Ichigo, Hichigo... Como lo quieran Llamar xD ) Aquí Shiro s** **erá el pasivo, no leí muchas historias así y me provocó xD**

 **DECLARACIÓN** **:** **Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino al creador y** **dueño, Kubo** **Tite-sama, pero la historia provino de mi mentencita(?)**

 **Sin más, ¡a la lectura! ^^**

* * *

 **Light Up My Life**

 _Todo era oscuro en su ser...estaba_ _sólo,_ _muy_ _sólo._

No sabía de su paradero en ese entonces, solamente había estado vagando por aquella mente del Shinigami que era su portador, su _Rey._

Tampoco sabía cómo se había perdido en aquel lugar, ya que de cualquier manera eran edificios horizontales con las nubes cayendo verticalmente, siempre era lo mismo en aquel sitio. Pero no estaba en el lugar descrito, sino en uno muy oscuro...era totalmente negro.

Dedujo que había llegado, sin quererlo, a uno de los rincones más profundos de la mente del pelinaranja. No se había pasado por allí nunca, aunque si sabía de su existencia.

Era extraño decir que estando en ese sitio, se sentía cómo si el mundo estuviera apartado de él...como si el lugar en sí fuera también un tipo de vacío que lo llenara. No le dio mucha importancia siendo que su cabeza estaba ocupada en otras cosas, se veía pensativo y lo estaba, además de algo molesto por lo último que recordaba...

Su batalla contra el Kurosaki. Ahora sí que lo había suprimido, aguantando ahora ser más tiempo el _Caballo del Rey._ Pero algo interrumpió esa "tranquilidad" del momento, y no era especialmente una persona.

Una pequeña luz apareció a unos metros de distancia, para luego cegar al peliblanco por breves momentos por la intensidad de ésta. Cuando paró la constancia de la luz, abrió los ojos que inconscientemente había cerrado mientras los tapaba con un brazo para poder ver de que se trataba, y se sorprendió mostrándolo claramente en su cara pálida que siempre tenía el ceño fruncido.

Era un tipo de... ¿recuerdo?

No, era más de uno. Las escenas cambiaban a un ritmo asemejado a los latidos de un corazón lleno de tranquilidad y sin angustias, que podía asegurar que era el del Shinigami pelinaranja.

Su ceño fruncido volvió a hacerse presente, pero más pronunciado, además que no lo acompañaba la sonrisa que siempre cargaba junto a su entreceño. Conocía perfectamente cada una de esas escenas...

 _-_ _"_ _Ichi_ _-_ _nii_ _"_

 _-_ _"_ _Ichigo_ _"_

 _-_ _"_ _Kurosaki_ _-_ _kun_ _"_

 _-_ _"_ _Kurosaki_ _Ichigo_ _"_

Muchas personas aparecieron de momentos: Yuzu, Karin, Isshin, Tatsuki, Renji, Byakuya, Ishida, Sado, Inoue, Rukia...entre tantos amigos y sus familiares que se veían con una sonrisa, o algo semejante a ello (en caso de Byakuya) observando al pelinaranja, aunque en cada escena se veía de espaldas.

Las imágenes fueron pasando un poco mas rápido, notando que se hacían mas recientes, y cada vez podía ver la sonrisa del Shinigami desde otro punto de vista. El peliblanco apretó los puños con fuerza, haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos de la fuerza, pero claro que no se distinguían con el color de piel.

Siempre había alguien el cual Ichigo prestaba su atención, que fuera cercano al chico, y eso le molestaba.

Desde hace un largo tiempo, antes de que Ichigo se convirtiera en Shinigami Sustituto, había tenido la compañía tanto de su familia como la de sus amigos, dedicándoles un tiempo y sonriendo para ellos. ¡Era tan desesperante...!

Claro, con su familia no tenía problemas tan esculpidos, pero si con sus amigos. O sea, ¿qué importaban ellos? Si por él fuera, haría que todas esas personas que tanto apreciaba y quería ese Shinigami fueran totalmente destruidos, asesinados, que cayeran al maldito infierno por quitarle al pelinaranja.

 _Exacto,_ _estaba_ _celoso..._

Sentía celos de que aquel chico energético y lleno de espíritu tuviera a esa gente junto a él, y que éste mismo les hablara diariamente. Hasta algunos combatían en batallas tanto para entrenar como para pelear contra enemigos junto al chico. Pero él no tenia la misma suerte...pero eso no le podía importar menos ahora.

De todos modos ese no era el gran problema...su soledad se veía un tanto afectada por _el Viejo,_ por lo que no podía quejarse _tanto,_ sino que todo sucumbía al entender el hecho de que Ichigo prestaba su atención a los que vivían con él, los que le veían diariamente, aunque sea un poco como a Keigo.

En cambio a él, no...

 _E_ _Ichigo_ _debía ser sólo suyo._

Siempre negándolo, ignorándolo y suprimiéndolo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. Estaba casi totalmente seguro de que el Kurosaki lo odiaba, le molestaba su simple presencia, su única existencia.

Y eso, le dolía, aunque no lo demostrara.

Tampoco diría en voz alta que daría todo para que el adolescente estuviera con él, que lo aceptara. El chico sólo pensaba que él era su _"_ _Hollow_ _Interno_ _"_ cuando en realidad era algo más que eso. Pero no sentía las ganas ni de explicárselo, estaba enojado con él...estaba enojado consigo mismo. Aunque recordaba que ya le había dicho la verdad, igual el Shinigami no le creía.

No sabía si era por ser tan _cabezota y necio,_ o simplemente porque era él quien se lo decía.

Desde la batalla de los _Bound_ , Ichigo se había quedado en la Sociedad de Almas para curar sus heridas por un breve tiempo, para luego volver al mundo humano y seguir su vida de antes como estudiante y como Shinigami Sustituto.

Hubo paz, mucha paz...eso, hasta que un extraño grupo contacto a Ichigo. Se hacían llamar Vizard.

Además de que al mismo tiempo, apareció otro enemigo, un _Arrancar,_ que fue vencido por alguien que ni siquiera el mismo sabía quién hubiera sido, ya que su _Rey_ _h_ abía llegado tarde al lugar. Poco después empezaron a aparecer más y más de esos tipos que amenazaban con sus poderes a los Shinigami.

Ichigo al ser derrotado por un tal _Grimmjow_ , decidió llevar a cabo un entrenamiento con los _Vizard_ para dominar a su _Hollow_ _Interno_...en pocas palabras, para controlarlo a él.

Le pareció muy excitante esa idea, una batalla contra el Kurosaki podría demostrar lo fuerte que era y que su presencia no era nula...pero no esperaba que, _de verdad_ , el instinto le dominara.

Por una vez, odiaba haberle dado esa _gran idea_.

Pero no pudo evitar sentir un gran orgullo. Ese instinto, aunque fuera un poco, pudo derrotarlo en un sólo ataque sin siquiera poder esquivarlo, el chico era muy fuerte.

 _Era_ _merecedor_ _de_ _su_ _corazón._

Oscuro y frío corazón, que sólo podía ver al Kurosaki de esa manera...más allá de las barreras de Hollow y Shinigami, sobrepasando las del _Caballo_ _y_ _Rey._ No podía -ni quería- descubrir que era lo que sentía, pero sólo sabía que su corazón, sus pensamientos, sus acciones...todo tenía que ver con Ichigo, más del sentimiento de protegerlo.

Y eso lo hacía sentirse miserable. Ya que aunque lo negara, podía imaginarse que era lo que pasaba consigo. Tanto por el hecho de que sentía algo por su portador, al igual que era por alguien que le partía el mismo corazón frío en mil pedazos.

 _El_ _odio..._

Sentimiento el cual era muy conocido por su persona...y aunque no quisiera admitirlo tampoco, ese odio que Ichigo desprendía le hacía más daño que cualquier otro estando dirigido hacia él.

 _Él_ _no_ _está_ _solo..._

Otro recuerdo llegó a esas imágenes que habían salido de pronto frente suyo, -otra manera de torturarlo- como pensaba él.

Pero lo que vio hizo que sintiera una ira total, este recuerdo era reciente al parecer porw, pero suponía que al estar en ese lugar no podía conectarse bien con el Kurosaki para saber que pasaba en el mundo real, donde él estaba.

 _Inoue_ _Orihime..._

Frunció aún más el ceño si era posible, ¡si no estuviera en aquel lugar ya hubiera controlado el cuerpo de Ichigo y destruiría a esa maldita...! _Si_ _pudiera..._

¡¿Cómo osaba a acercarse tanto a su _Rey_?! ¡Lo peor era lo que había intentado hacer...! ¡¿Quién se creía?!

Pero demás recuerdos fueron pasando, haciendo que de alguna forma supiera lo que pasaba en el exterior...

 _Está_ _triste..._

Ese lugar en su pecho nuevamente empezaba a doler. _Maldición_ , como odiaba cuando sucedía. ¿Pero cómo no dolería si veía a esa persona especial estar tan triste por alguien que le ha traicionado...?

Bueno, él también tenía la impresión que la habían raptado, pero ella se había dejado. ¡No le interesaban las razones que pudo haber tenido! ¡Su Rey sufría y él...!

 _No_ _puede_ _hacer_ _nada... Él_ _no_ _l_ _e_ _necesita..._

El dolor incremento indescriptible-mente ante sus pensamientos, no sabía por qué pero sus ojos empezaron a arder, igual lo ignoró completamente. Varias gotas caían de sus manos que estaban fuertemente cerradas, supuso que era sangre, ya que sus manos eran otra parte que ardía.

 _-_ _"_ _Iré_ _a_ _Hueco_ _Mundo_ _"_

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar las palabras decididas reflejadas en esa cara _bronceadita_ que tanto le llamaba la atención, aunque fuera algo mínimo de todo lo que le gustaba del Kurosaki.

\- " _...Sólo_ _"_

De pronto todo se detuvo... ¿Había oído bien? ¿Iría sólo? **No podía hablar en serio...**

¿Por qué lo haría? No entendía...o mejor dicho, _no quería entender_.

Ir sólo a ese sitio sería difícil y no tanto por los peligros que presentaba el lugar, sino porque no se lograría, siempre tendría a sus amigos cerca de él para acompañarlo aunque éste no lo pida.

Pero eso no es lo que le molestó, ni cerca.

 _Debe_ _sentir_ _algo..._

No había otra explicación que le convenciera, no había dudas sobre eso...el Kurosaki la ve a ella, ¿por qué a él no?

 _Ella_ _es_ _una_ _humana_ _,_ _él_ _un_ _hollow_ _._

Sabía que su _Rey_ era normal, podía sentir cosas por una chica como debería ser, no era como él que sentía cosas indebidas por un hombre, cosas prohibidas por su _portador_ , él no era así...y era otra razón para estar tan molesto con él.

Obviamente no llegaría el día en que le dijera estas cosas, tampoco que le correspondiera _su sentir_ , pero lo mínimo que Ichigo podía hacer...sería mínimo no ignorarlo siempre...sería pensar un poco en él y dejar de ser tan _egoísta_.

Molesto, dejó de aplicar fuerza en sus manos, pero una la abrió completamente mientras que la _Zangetsu_ _blanca_ aparecía, cargando un poderoso ataque.

Miró con ira cuando Ichigo había hablado con Tatsuki, literalmente fueron a una discusión y a un golpe que seguro le cobraría alguna vez a la chica. Ichigo se fue de allí sin responderle alguna pregunta a la chica, diciendo que no le incumbía.

Sin más que aguantar, lanzó el _Getsuga_ _Tensho_ contra esas pantallas de recuerdos, pero como si la vida se lo restregara en la cara...no desaparecieron, sólo fueron atravesadas sin siquiera causarles algún daño, sólo una pequeña distorsión. Pero como si eso no fuera poco, de pronto varios recuerdos de Ichigo con la pelinaranja se vieron con cierta rapidez, haciendo que volviera a apretar sus puños.

No se dio cuenta que su ataque si había hecho algo, aunque no fuera lo que quisiera...

\- ¡ _Kuso_...! -Maldijo por lo bajo preparándose para seguir descargando su ira contra _la pantalla_ , sin darse cuenta de cómo se había puesto en un momento así, haciendo que no se diera cuenta de...

\- _Aparece._

No le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió como si fuera jalado de aquel sitio, pero era más como si se hubiera teletransportado de lugar ya que nunca se vio alejarse de aquel tortuoso lugar.

* * *

Estaba dispuesto a ir a Hueco Mundo por Inoue, podía asegurar que esos _Arrancar_ la habían raptado contra su voluntad...no podía dejarla en sus manos, por tanto las palabras del capitán Yamamoto fueran específicamente "No ir a Hueco Mundo", ya estaba dispuesto a desobedecer esa orden.

Claro que si se sentía triste, abatido, la Sociedad de Almas no le había brindado ayuda a salvar a una de las personas que los ha estado ayudando también; pero no lo protestó más, después de todo tenían sus razones y había que ser comprensibles en estas ocasiones, pero no quitaba el hecho que no le tendieron una mano.

 _"Recibes lo que das", pero esta lógica no aplicaba aquí._

No creía que nadie lo ayudaría, así que decidió ir a buscar a la chica solo, no esperaba que nadie fuera con él. Asistió a su instituto muy pensativo, sólo buscaba las opciones que tenía para ir aquel lugar suicida...bueno, fue fácil concluir con que Urahara le podía ayudar.

Después de lo que pasó con Tatsuki, se había ido de la escuela poco después de eso hacia su casa, solamente quería ver por última vez a su familia antes de irse por...no sabía cuánto tiempo, pero confiaba en volver con Inoue para prepararse junto con los Shinigamis para la gran batalla contra Aizen.

Claro, no tenía planes de pelear con ese bastardo aún.

Pero no quería partir tan pronto, sinceramente no estaba seguro si volvería con vida, así que decidió estar en la casa un par de horas, aunque la última se la pasó en su cuarto donde se recostó en su cama mirando el techo. Recordó los eventos ocurridos hace días, al igual que cosas de más tiempo atrás, como con su familia, sus amigos, los Shinigami, todos ellos pasaron por su mente por momentos...

 _No_ _quería_ _abandonarlos,_ _pero_ _esto_ _lo_ _hacía_ _por_ _Inoue_ _._

Recordó también lo sucedido hace muy poco, cuando sus heridas hechas en batalla contra Grimmjow fueron sanadas por la misma chica, haciendo que apretara los puños.

Sintió un pequeño dolor de cabeza de pronto, cómo si algo hubiera impactado contra una _pared de su mente_ , pero siguió surcando por sus recuerdos logrando rememorar varios momentos que había pasado con la chica de poderes extraños. Sinceramente había varios que contar, aunque nada del otro mundo.

Pero le extrañó algo por un momento. Se llevó una mano a su pecho arqueando una ceja, y cerró los ojos para averiguar...

 _¿Qué_ _es_ _este_ _dolor?_

(...)

Al abrir de nuevo los ojos, se encontraba en aquel sitio que aparecía siempre que iba a su mundo interior vestido con el _Shihakusho_ negro respectivo de los Shinigami. Se extrañó al sentir tanta tranquilidad... Había tenido pensamientos furtivos de que su Hollow no había desaparecido completamente, sólo fue en aquella batalla entre ambos, por lo que se esperó alguna muestra de su presencia, pero ahora que él estaba allí...todo estaba demasiado silencioso, a decir verdad, ni siquiera había podido divisar al _viejo_...

Pero ese no era el punto, ¿dónde se encontraba el albino?

Buscó con la mirada en todos lados pero no lo pudo encontrar, volvió a alzar una ceja algo extrañado. Estaba acostumbrado al entrar allí y que su contrario le diera un "Golpe de Bienvenida" o algo por el estilo.

Pero sentía algo extraño, algo no estaba bien...

\- _Aparece._ -Llamó al chico que era idéntico a él, con la excepción de la personalidad y el tono de piel.

De pronto apareció unos metros de distancia de él, se giró a su izquierda para apreciar cómo estaba de espaldas de él. Lo miró con cierta extrañeza, su espalda completamente rígida, notándose a distancia lo tenso que estaba.

\- Oi...

\- ¿Qué quieres? -Preguntó el albino con voz seca, muy fría.

Eso sorprendió al pelinaranja, en todas las veces que se lo había conseguido nunca le había hablado así y llegó a preocuparle.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

El albino sintió un escalofrío por toda su espina dorsal, pero en ese momento no estaba ni para poner una de sus sonrisas características de manera irónica ante la nueva reacción de Ichigo.

\- ...Sí -La respuesta simple que recibió dejó más intrigado al Shinigami, también en el tono ido que le mostró- ...¿Vas a Hueco Mundo, cierto?

\- Si -Alzó una ceja, extrañado por la pregunta- Voy a rescatar a Inoue de los Arrancar.

Otra vez se vio sorprendido el pelinaranja cuando el peliblanco apretó los puños, pero cuando vio a estos sí que quedó preocupado, ¿cómo no lo vio antes?

\- ¡Oi! ¡Tus manos están...! -Se intentó acercar Ichigo.

\- ¡Quédate allí! -Exclamó el Hollow en advertencia, con un tono muy molesto y lleno de ira contenida, haciendo que el Shinigami se detuviera sorprendido- No es nada...sólo vete ya de aquí, Ichigo.

\- No puedes estar hablando en serio -Ichigo sonrió de medio lado, pensando en que era una broma.

Pero no recibió respuesta haciendo que se quedara mudo de momentos, en realidad estaba hablando _en serio_. No sabía qué hacer, acatar su orden sonaba lo más lógico pero su cuerpo no hacía ningún movimiento. La paciencia del pálido de agotó, cabreándolo.

\- ¡Vete de aquí, maldita sea! -Se volteo de lleno y con un _shunpo_ ya estaba frente a él mientras le lanzaba un corte peligroso con su _Zanpakutoh_. Ichigo de reflejo sacó la suya deteniendo el ataque, haciendo un sonido rechinante cuando ambas espadas chocaron.

El Hollow se molestó un poco más y volvió a atacar haciéndolo retroceder. El Shinigami miró al otro en alerta, y esquivó a tiempo un _Getsuga_ _Tensho_ saltando hacia atrás, alejándose más. Estaba desconcertado, así no era la manera de pelear del oji-dorado, cada vez quería alejarlo más y más...

 _Como si le fuera a dañar..._

Algo cruzó por su mente, a lo que decidió cambiar de estrategia y saltó hacia él, esquivando las oleadas de _reiatsu_ que le mandaba, logrando chocar espadas nuevamente con él. En el momento que iba a ser de nuevo empujado, en solo un breve segundo, separó su _Zanpakutoh_ dejando una completa abertura.

A pesar de que su experimento salió bien, igual se sorprendió cuando el albino, igual de sorprendido, dio un salto atrás. No solo no lo había atacado cuando tenía la mayor oportunidad...sino también, pudo ver dolor en sus ojos.

\- ¿Tú... -No terminó de preguntar cuando una ráfaga de _reiatsu_ le hizo ponerse en defensa, y tan rápido como siempre, el albino apareció frente a él atacándolo con un ya muy usado _Getsuga_ _Tensho_ , haciendo que cayera al suelo con su oponente apresándolo, de paso, soltando a _Zangetsu_...

Ichigo cerró los ojos de inmediato, pensó por un momento que lo iba a matar allí mismo, pero entonces, sintió algo húmedo caer en sus mejillas...

 _El pálido apretó los dientes tratando de contener el dolor mientras peleaban, tenía que hacer que_ _Ichigo_ _se largara de aquí...pudo ver esa abertura y no le hizo nada...y ahora, lo tenía debajo, su_ _Zangetsu_ _Blanca a una distancia diminuta de atravesar su cuello...pero todo colapso._

Ichigo lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados por un momento, hasta darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, lo que lo hizo sorprenderse tanto que abrió sus ojos como platos. Sonido de líquido caer resonó por un momento, eran gotas, al principio fueron de sangre cayendo de las manos del albino manchando el mango de la espada blanca y la ropa negra del pelinaranja, pero después no fueron simplemente esas.

\- Qué... tú... -Ichigo no podía formular las palabras correctas para la pregunta, pero la vista que tenía no lo dejaba ni pensar. De esa cara blanquecina bajaban gruesos hilos de una sustancia líquida trasparente, o más fácil, lágrimas llenas de dolor y angustia retenidas con el tiempo. - ¿Por qué estas llorando...? -Al fin la pregunta surgió, aunque pareció que con eso el albino le aprestaba más el agarre.

\- ¡Eso no te interesa! -Su voz sonó igual de molesta, escondiendo el dolor con exclamaciones mientras que su rostro reflejaba todos los sentimientos que un Hollow no debería tener- Vete de aquí Ichigo...-Le volvió a decir, soltando un poco su agarre.

Grave error. El albino no se esperó -quizás por el desborde en su interior- que Ichigo diera vuelta a las posiciones, aunque esta vez, el de abajo no era amenazado por una espada. Pareció shockeado y molesto a la primera, pero no hizo algo más que demostrara inconformidad, más el pelinaranja lo veía tan frío como tempano de hielo dándole cortesía al Capitán del Décimo Escuadrón de Protección.

\- Te pregunté algo -Le dijo secamente, mirando como los ojos dorados se encendían en ira nuevamente.

\- ¡¿A ti que te importa?! ¡Lárgate de una maldita vez a buscar a la mujer esa! -Se removió bajo el agarre del pelinaranja en busca de una manera de golpearlo, sin éxito.

\- ¡¿Por qué eres tan insistente?! -Le reprendió aunque no recibió respuesta, cabreándolo también a él, pero sin tomar otra medida para calmarlo- ¡Detente ya!

\- ¡Entonces lárgate de aquí! -Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, a lo que Ichigo le volvió a dar una extraña sensación, pero estuvo atento a las siguientes palabras- ¡Haz lo que te dé la gana, joder!

\- ¿Lo que me dé la gana...? -El peliblanco no quedó claro con la pregunta del Kurosaki, pero ni la pensó. Se movió más recio en busca de golpearlo y de pronto dejó la presión en el agarre. Fue todo muy rápido cuando se sentó de golpe, aún con Ichigo sobre él, dándole la esperanza de romperle la cara...cuando vio que le esquivó aún más rápido y sintió su cuerpo más cálido, algo nada acostumbrado refiriéndose a su persona.

Tardó unos segundos en analizar que lo estaba abrazando.

\- ¿Ichi...go? -Su voz salió en un hilo, confundido.

\- Primera vez que te veo llorar... -Apretó el abrazo para desconcierto del albino- ...No me gusta.

Sin despegarse del abrazo, miró a los ojos al Hollow, acercó su mano a la mejilla pálida que tenía al frente dejando la otra a cargo del abrazo que los unía a una distancia _muy cercana_. Limpió con su pulgar aquellas lágrimas derramadas con lentitud, marcando un poco su piel, recordando su tacto.

El albino estaba sorprendido, su corazón latía a una rapidez extraña para él, ni en batalla podía sentirlo de esa forma. La sensación de estar a pocos centímetros de distancia hacía sentir ese calor con más firmeza, _era extraño..._

\- Estás triste... -Murmuró Ichigo, sacando de su trance al Hollow- Ésta soledad... ¿es la razón?

\- Eso no...

\- Si, si me incumbe -Frunció el ceño ya sin su mirada amenazante, apegándose un poco más al otro, poniéndolo levemente nervioso- Vamos...no es de todos los días que lloras, ¿acaso hice algo malo?

El aludido volteo un poco la mirada, sintiendo la del pelinaranja clavada en él, obviamente no iba a ir directo y decirle por qué estaba así...pero librarse de Ichigo le parecía imposible con lo terco que era, ni con una breve demostración de lo molesto que había estado -y estaba- lo pudo ahuyentar.

\- No tienes por qué ocultarlo... -Volvió a llamar su atención- Tampoco tienes que seguir lastimándote.

Tomó una de las manos del albino, abriéndola para ver de reojo la sangre fluir de aquellas heridas que habían formado con las uñas negras del mismo. El otro no dijo nada de momento sintiendo aquella cálida mano tomando la suya fría, aunque su sangre fluyendo le dificultaban sentir la calidez contraria

\- ...Tus recuerdos -Al fin dijo algo a lo que Ichigo lo miró de nuevo, entre atento y algo extrañado- Tus amigos me provocaron esto.

\- ¿Qué? -Se descolocó el Kurosaki, eso no se lo esperaba- ¿Qué cosas viste? ¿Quién te hizo-?

\- Inoue Orihime -Soltó con brusquedad antes que terminara.

Odio dirigido a ese nombre, desprecio dirigido a la persona, una gran masa de angustia por su presencia y dolor latente que dejó a Ichigo con un nudo en la garganta, ¿por eso esa sensación antes de venir? Ahora lo comprendía.

\- ¿Qué tienes contra Inoue? -Preguntó, aunque después le pareció indebido hacerlo.

\- Oh por favor -Rodó los ojos para fruncir el ceño- Esa _humana_ abarca mucho tu mente, estas siempre con ella, te preocupas por ella, ¡vas a ir a Hueco Mundo por ella!

\- Somos amigos...-Intentó excusarse.

\- Muy amigos -Habló con excesivo sarcasmo, sintiendo su ira emerger de nuevo- Estamos unidos Ichigo, sé que ella es algo más para ti. Me molesta como no tienes idea. La odio más que a nadie y-

\- _Estás_ _celoso_ -Se sorprendió el pelinaranja. El albino se quedó inmóvil y mudo ante esas palabras- Estás...celoso de Inoue.

\- ¡¿Y eso que?! -Explotó, aunque algo avergonzado, separándose un poco del abrazo aunque no teniendo escapatoria ante su posición- ¡Quítate!

\- No lo haré -Advirtió poniendo más peso, dejando quieto al otro de nuevo- ¿Por qué estas celoso de ella?

\- Ya lo he dicho -Murmuró con el ceño fruncido, mirándolo con amenaza si no se quitaba antes de que volviera a explotar.

Ichigo cerró los ojos ignorándole para molestia del albino, pero se percató de una sonrisa leve que surcó por aquellos labios algo carnosos que sin quererlo se había quedado viéndolos.

\- Con que es eso... -Abrió un poco los ojos, para luego acercar su mano de nuevo a la mejilla del otro- No me había dado cuenta...debes odiarme.

\- Habla por ti -Lo miró con recelo, haciendo que Ichigo arqueara una ceja.

\- ¿Crees que te odio?

\- Apostaría la máscara sin dudarlo. Y no mentirías -Dijo sin darle mucha importancia, desviando nuevamente la mirada, dándose cuenta que estaba a segundos de decírselo, aunque ya lo supiera, le dolería.

 _Tristeza,_ _celos,_ _angustia..._

Ichigo se le quedó mirando aún con la sonrisa, pensando que podía ser tan lento en un sentido que sólo salía a flote en estas ocasiones, y no lo iba a desaprovechar.

\- Si te odiara, ¿crees que haría esto...?

\- ¿Hacer q-? -No pudo terminar cuando sus labios fueron apresados por otros más tibios, su corazón se detuvo por un breve momento. No duró más que unos segundos así para luego separarse, Ichigo sonrió levemente aunque un poco más que lo querido al ver el sonrojo notable en esas pálidas mejillas con sus ojos bien abiertos, nada se escapaba de su vista así.

\- Eres tan lindo... -Murmuró acariciando su mejilla, el otro no sabía ni que decir ni que hacer, estaba confundido.

\- ...Ichigo...

\- No siento nada por Inoue -Le dijo más serio, tomando su atención al fin- Ella es solo una amiga, no puedo dejarla atrás.

\- Pero... -Fue callado por uno de esos largos dedos del Kurosaki, mientras este volvía a sonreír levemente.

 _-_ Yo te quiero a ti, _Shiro_ _._

Ahora si no podía disimular toda la sorpresa que le había causado el pelinaranja.

'Shiro', obviamente un apodo que le había colocado, estaba sorprendido aunque no más con la directa declaración del otro. Sus mejillas enrojecidas adornaban su cara blanca, mientras que sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos sin mostrar las expresiones que eran normales en él.

El Shinigami sonrió un poco más abrazando aquel ser que tenía a su disposición, su _Hollow_ _Interno,_ su _contra-parte_ _,_ a _Shiro_...

\- ¿Cómo puedes...decir eso? -Preguntó ido el renombrado Shiro, sintiendo que un dolor de su corazón volvía a aparecer al seguir pensando más allá- Me odias, siempre ha sido así, ¡¿cómo puedes jugar así?!

\- Yo jamás te he odiado -Le susurró al oído, haciéndolo estremecer- Sólo...que nunca me diste la oportunidad, Shiro... -Le volvió a decir, en cambio el otro se puso serio al entenderle.

\- Quería que te fortalecieras, Ichigo -Le declaró serio, Ichigo abrió los ojos que inconscientemente había cerrado- No podía permitir que fueras tan débil y cabezota, no te quería perder en una de tus estupideces...

\- Entonces... -Dudó- ¿No me odias?

\- Pero tú a mí si.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? -Preguntó más que confundido, Shiro frunció el ceño pero sin intenciones de separar al otro, ya sabía que no podría.

\- ...Nunca vienes aquí, solo si el viejo o yo te traemos... -Admitió fastidiado, Ichigo quedó en blanco- Me sorprende que vinieras ahora.

\- Sabes que he estado ocupado...

\- Tan ocupado que estas con tus amigos -Le empujo para verle directamente a los ojos, mostrándole la ira que disfrazaba la tristeza.

Ichigo no supo bien que decir ante eso, pero suspiro cerrando los ojos.

\- Creo que fui demasiado _tímido_ como para atreverme -El pelinaranja declaró, para abrir de nuevo los ojos- Que lo hiciera ahora...fue porque vi que estabas sufriendo con mi culpa.

\- Eres un cobarde. -Murmuró el otro con el ceño fruncido.

\- No quisiera admitirlo -Sonrió con nerviosismo, Shiro cerró los ojos para luego mostrar una expresión que tanto había faltado todo ese tiempo.

Su sonrisa maníaca característica acompañada con el ceño fruncido. Que era tan parecida a la del otro...sólo que esta mostraba siempre un toque de burla.

\- De todas formas eres el cobarde que quiero -Le miró nuevamente, Ichigo se sorprendió con sus palabras tan repentinas.

\- ¿Es en serio?

 _-_ ¿Crees que miento? -Dijo acercándose al Shinigami, estando a centímetros de distancia- Te quiero, _mi_ _Rey._

Ichigo abrió sus ojos como platos, en serio que no se esperaba esto en su ´ _santa_ _vida´_ , menos que Shiro decidiera acortar la distancia que quedaba para plantarle la segunda unión de labios. No lo pensó mucho antes de corresponderle, era un beso sin exageración pero firme, con ese toqué que solo podía caracterizar al albino.

 _Calidez, amor, sentimientos..._

Ambos no se creían lo que estaba pasando, nunca pensaron que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos por el otro, muchos menos ese día. Era una gran sorpresa, pero ninguno podía apartarse del beso que los unía para comprobar si esto era verdad, aunque el simple tacto les satisfacía la pregunta.

Poco a poco fue aumentando la intensidad, besándose con más posesión abriéndose paso en las cavidades de cada uno, sus lenguas peleando entre ellas como hacían los mismos dueños aunque para ellas solo era una gran danza de poderse encontrar la una con la otra. Se separaron para verse mutuamente, a lo que ambos sonrieron levemente teniendo sus frentes juntas, un hilo de saliva aun los unía que pronto se desvaneció, además sus ojos habían establecido conexión que ninguno podía cortar.

Ichigo acarició con su mano la mejilla del otro con suavidad mientras éste mantenía su sonrisa con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿A dónde quieres llegar, mi _Rey_? -Preguntó, su mano también despertando para quitar la parte de arriba de aquel _Shihakusho_ parecido al suyo con la diferencia del color, exactamente el contrario. El Kurosaki lo pensó sólo un segundo para sonreír un poco más amplio.

Tomó de los hombros al albino para empujarlo sin previo aviso, cayendo de nuevo al frío _pavimento,_ no hubo fuerza demás, pero el albino no se lo esperaba.

\- Haré algo que he deseado... -Dijo acercándose más, abriendo también su _Shihakusho_ , besando su clavícula- _Te haré mío,_ _Shiro._

Seguro este día fue sorprendente para ambos, pero era esperado ansiosamente por sus corazones. El nombrado sonrió de una manera más suave, esta vez se iba a dejar hacer por el Kurosaki, pero no sería la _primera y última vez_ que sucediera...

 _Lo iba a poseer, al igual que él a sí mismo._

Después de todo, era lo que podía hacer por la persona que iluminó su vida, que le dio otra razón para protegerlo, que le hizo conocer el otro lado del odio.

* * *

 **¡Bueno, hasta aquí llega! ^^**

 **Esta historia no iba a ser re-publicada, pero con el apoyo de** _Seishin19_ **y** _Ely p_ , **decidí traerlo aquí nuevamente (Aunque me apena ver que el fandom de Bleach en Fanfiction esté muriendo lentamente). Y haciendo caso a los comentarios, tengo noticias ... ¡Hay continuación de esto!**

 **En serio espero les haya gustado, agradecería sus reviews con mucho gusto. Acepto criticas, insultos, halagos, tiraderas de tomate... pero sin la chancla, por favor(?)**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**


	2. Especial

**¡He aquí la continuación!**

 **Al principio no tenía ideas para hacerle un siguiente "capítulo", pero dado el hecho que esta historia recibió apoyo aquí y en _Wattpad,_ me decidí por colocar el tan pedido lemon de la parejita~ Hice mi mayor esfuerzo, es mi primer lemon publicado, espero haya quedado bien.**

 **Sin más, a la lectura n.n**

* * *

\- ¡Kurosaki-kun!

 _Me está llamando._

\- ¡Sálvanos, Kurosaki-kun!

 _Ella me está llamando... Puedo escucharla._

\- ¡Sálvanos!

 _Levántate_ _._

 _¡_ _Levántate_ _! ¡_ _Levántate_ _!_

\- _¿Ese_ _es_ _tu_ _deseo_ _,_ _m i_ _rey_ _...?_

 _¡Yo..._ _yo-_ _!_

 _-_ _Lo_ _cumpliré_ _..._

 _¡Te_ _protegeré_ _!_

 _(...)_

 _No todo podía ser perfecto..._

Pasos resonaban en las paredes de los rascacielos, llenando todo ese mundo en el cual solo habitaban dos seres. El causante de aquel sonido era uno de ellos, el cual pronto se detuvo en una de las esquinas de un edificio que solo dejaba ver aun más edificaciones. Su vestimenta era blanca al igual que todo su físico, a excepción de sus ojos los cuales contaban de una esclerótica negra junto a una iris ambarina que solo daba paso al vacío.

No se podía estar seguro de lo que pasaba por su mente, o si pasaba algo en especifico. Se sentó dejando sus piernas colgando, sus brazos le ayudaron a apoyar su cabeza en una posición mas cómoda para él y su estado. No le prestaba atención a nada, más pudo notar que su cuerpo empezaba a mojarse por unas conocidas gotas que caían del cielo, empeorando su humor.

\- _No deberías darle tanta mente_ -A sus espalda y a una buena distancia de donde él estaba podía verse el otro ser que habitaba allí, su vestimenta oscura meciéndose con el inexistente viento que corría allí. Su rostro como siempre estoico, más su tono de voz se oía un poco más calmado, haciendo que frunciera levemente el ceño.

\- No te entrometas, _Ossan_ -Le reclamó molesto sin siquiera voltear a mirarle, aunque eso tampoco le importaba al viejo, sabía perfectamente como estaba el otro sin tener que verle de frente.

\- _Trajiste a_ _Ichigo_ _de vuelta con nosotros_ -Habló de nuevo, sin importarle el gruñido de advertencia del contrario- _Lo sacaste de un gran peligro. Deberías estar orgulloso._

Sabía que esas palabras no eran las indicadas, pero la respuesta no llegó, lo cual fue hasta extraño para el viejo, sin demostrarlo facialmente claro está. Esperaba quejas o gritos de parte del Hollow, aunque muy por dentro sabía que también podía no reaccionar como esperaba. En un momento ya estaba cerca del albino y éste no volteó a chocar sus miradas, bien podía sentir la de el mayor analizándolo, como si tuviera palabras exactas para sacarle todo a la luz aunque no fuera necesario para aquel ser.

Él sabía perfectamente por qué estaba así...

\- Fue mi error -Las palabras salieron en un susurro de sus pálidos labios, escondiendo sus ojos en la sombra de su mojado cabello. El contrario no le dijo nada, no era el indicado para eso.

Sin más, se alejó mientras la lluvia se hacia mas pesada para ambos, como si aquellas últimas palabras hubiesen invocado aquel diluvio que ahora acompañaban el dolor del albino, que se culpaba así mismo sin poder evitarlo...

Su instinto hollow y parte de sus sentimientos le hicieron daño a su portador, a pesar de lo que le había dicho.

"Lo cumpliré"... ¿Qué clase de mentira fue esa?

Aunque no fuese precisamente su voluntad la que estuvo presente en la batalla, por supuesto no iba a proteger a esa _puta pelirroja_ , y el Quincy también estaba metido en ese combo.

A pesar de tener fuertes sentimientos por el Shinigami, y haberle confesado todo hace poco...no significaba que aun no le tenia celos a sus amigos, familia...y mas que nada a aquella 'amiguita'. Se había tragado aquello solo para no perturbar al Kurosaki en su misión, pero ya había sido suficiente.

También aprovecho la oportunidad de destruir al Cuarto Espada, Ulquiorra. Ichigo estuvo a punto de morir mas de una vez, y rozó la muerte dos veces gracias al mismo Arrancar, ¿acaso creía que se quedaría de brazos cruzados a verlo todo? _Jamás_.

Pero lo que mas le dolía era la reacción de Ichigo ante sus actos, tenia sentido que no lo aceptara, después de todo... él no era así. Debió pensarlo antes de hacer nada...pero aquel agujero en su pecho le consumía la vida en cuestión de segundos... ¿Cómo debía sentirse?

\- _"¿Yo fui quien apuñaló a Ishida?"_

Sus piernas le ayudaron a encogerse, abrazándolas para apoyar su cabeza en ellas, escondiendo su rostro empapado de la mirada inexistente que le recalcaban su idiotez.

\- _"¿También fui yo el que te cortó el brazo y la pierna?"_

\- No... -Respondió, como si el pelinaranja le pudiese escuchar, como si de algo cambiaría la situación en la que se encontraba.

- _"¡Entonces, corta los míos!"_

\- _"Estaba inconsciente cuando luché contigo en esa forma de Hollow. Ese no era yo. ¡No sería una pelea justa a menos que esté en las mismas condiciones que tú!"_

No supo porque esas frases se reprodujeron tan lento en su mente, pero no pudo evitar gruñir molesto. Se percató también que estaba caminando ahora, todo se veía cada vez mas oscuro mientras daba cada paso, hasta notar donde estaba.

\- _"¡No quiero ganar de esta forma!"_

Esas palabras retumbaron en el lugar, como si todo a su alrededor fueran paredes que provocaron el eco en su interior. Y la razón no se hizo esperar, un luz familiar a lo lejos se acercaba, mostrando en la pantalla el rostro de su portador.

 _Nuevamente_ _,_ _está_ _triste_ _..._

¿Y que estaba haciendo él? Arruinándolo.

Odiaba ver esa expresión en sus ojos caramelo, ver como casi se sacrificaba por su culpa, sentir como se derrumbaba al ver a Ishida lastimado por su arma, como casi mata a Ulquiorra sin ser él mismo...

Y de nuevo apareció ese fuerte dolor en su pecho, acompañado con el ardor en sus ojos que aseguraba no era culpa de las gotas que antes cayeron en ellos. Se sentía pésimo, como si nada hubiese cambiado aquel día...

\- Ichigo... -Le llamó sin fuerzas, quería abrazarlo, decirle tantas cosas, pero dudaba siquiera poder dirigirle la mirada de frente. Y aquella pantalla de recuerdos solo mostraba su rostro de varios ángulos, dejando ver su desesperación y angustia mientras Ulquiorra desaparecía frente a sus ojos.

Apretó los puños con fuerza, su rostro contorsionando en ira hacia si mismo. Nunca pensó llegar a ser tan patético, de llegar a infligir miedo en el Shinigami a arrepentirse de hacerlo llegar a esa transformación, solo para salvarlo...

Había intentado pensar en que hubiese pasado si no le daba aquel poder, si quedaba con aquel agujero en el pecho... Solo logró odiarse más, por no haberlo protegido antes, nada de esto hubiese sucedido.

\- Perdonadme, Ichigo...

...

\- No te disculpes _,_ _Shiro_ _._

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sin saber cuando los cerró. Esa era la voz de Ichigo, pero no veía en ningún lado. Su mirada se dirigió hasta la pantalla el cual ahora se veía el Kurosaki de frente a él.

\- ¿Kurosaki-kun...? -La voz de Orihime también se escuchó, e Ichigo volteó a verle.

\- Inoue, te encargo a Ishida -Le dijo serio, y la chica no tardó mucho en asentir hasta ir junto al de lentes dejando de lado las palabras que escuchó decir del pelinaranja.

Shiro lo miró aun quieto, Ichigo tampoco se había movido de su posición mirando a sus dos amigos. De pronto aquella imagen se paralizó, oscureciéndose lentamente hasta desaparecer y notar que ya no estaba en aquel lugar, sino en uno de los edificios de la mente de su Rey.

Eso significaba...

\- Shiro.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, de pronto sentía su cuerpo temblar a cada paso que daba el Shinigami mientras se acercaba a su posición. No se giró obviamente, y pudo notar que la mirada acaramelada se intensificaba en él.

No podía decir que tenia miedo del Kurosaki, pero si le angustiaba la visión que tendría hacia su persona. Él le había dicho que no le odiaba, pero ahora no podía estar tan seguro de aquello...no quería afrontar el rechazo, temía que solo se hubiese atrasado esa respuesta negativa y solo se dio una falsa esperanza de poder estar bien con Ichigo.

\- Mírame, Shiro.

Lo aceptaba, cualquier insulto, regaño o ataque hacia su persona lo permitiría sin rechistar. Se lo merecía.

Cerró los ojos, la distancia era la suficiente para darle un ataque que le dejaría bastante lastimado, ¿o quizás no estaría satisfecho con ello? ¿Tendría que hacerle añicos su cuerpo? ¿Romper sus huesos? Realmente, no le importaba justo ahora.

Porque en ese momento, algo le rodeaba su cuerpo dándole la calidez que nadie mas podía darle.

\- ¿I-Ichigo...? -Hasta ahora no había notado las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, puesto que se confundían con las gotas de lluvia que apenas empezaban a cesar. No sabia la razón hasta que lo sintió mas cerca, confortándolo...y a la vez, disfrutándolo él.

\- Baka, te dije que no me gustaba verte llorar -Dijo rasposo en su oído, sacándole un sonrojo por aquel tono sensual en que lo pronunció- También dije que me miraras...

\- No... -Respondió, dándose cuenta de que su voz sonaba ronca. Pero no pudo hacer nada contra aquellos brazos que le hicieron voltear hacia él, pero aun así desvío la cabeza- Ichigo...para...

\- No estas en posición de pedirme eso -Gruñó y tenia razón, después de todo esto era lo que ya tenia previsto. Le miró a los ojos y no pudo definir aquella mirada que le dirigía- ¿Por qué lloras?

\- ... -Quería apartarse, dejar fluir esos sentimientos que le estaban comiendo por dentro, ¿por que tenía que preguntarle eso? No le iba a responder, y eso lo notó el Kurosaki, lo que le hizo suspirar.

\- No estoy enojado contigo -Le indicó con tranquilidad, sorprendiendo al oji-ámbar- Más bien, estaba preocupado...

\- ¿Ah? -Era poco decir que estaba descolocado, anonadado, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

\- En esa forma, pude sentir de nuevo aquella soledad e ira...me sentí culpable -Bajó un poco la mirada el pelinaranja, aun para sorpresa del hollow- La quería proteger, les quería salvar...pero, tal vez si hubiese pensado un poco más en ti, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

\- Ichigo... -El nombrado subió la mirada para encontrarse con la del contrario, la ambarina mostraba dolor y molestia junta- ¡Eso no importa! Yo solamente...sólo... -Cerró los ojos con fuerza- ¡No te quería perder!

Ambos se sentían idiotas por no darse cuenta de como estaba realmente el contrario, llegando a situaciones como estas. Pero se querían tanto que compensaba todo el dolor sufrido, se necesitaban mas que el oxígeno que utilizaban, sin importar que sucediera...ambos se preocupaban el uno al otro.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios carnosos de Ichigo, llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla blanquecina para limpiar los rastros de lágrimas y lluvia de está, haciendo que éste abriera un poco sus ojos.

\- Gracias -Dijo con sinceridad, sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar y fue que Shiro notó que tan cerca estaba el contrario, pero era tarde cuando ya su boca estaba apresada por la de Ichigo.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, disfrutando su conexión y el como la lluvia por fin se detenía. La odiaba, y más odiaba la tristeza de su Rey, pero ya no sentía nada de aquello en él, creando paz en su interior.

 _Sólo_ _quería_ _que_ _fuera_ _feliz_ _._

A la distancia, la otra parte del alma del Kurosaki miraba todo con tranquilidad. Podía decirse que se le notaba feliz de que la lluvia se detuviera, o porque su portador y su 'compañero' arreglaran sus confusiones. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó sin ser detectado, prefería dejarlos solos, sabiendo que esto no terminaba aún.

Se separaron con la respiración un poco alterada, sonriéndose sin necesidad de decir nada. Aunque esta vez Shiro, que había gastado bastante reiatsu en la batalla, no pudo reaccionar ante la mano que iba bajando por su cadera.

\- ¿I-Ichigo?

\- Creo que no dije que te perdonaba, ¿cierto? -El albino se sorprendió, pero tuvo que retener un suave gemido cuando su glúteo izquierdo fue apretado- Por tus actos, voy a tener que castigarte~

 **(Aquí comienza el lemon. Está bajo responsabilidad del lector seguir leyendo. Hay otro aviso más abajo donde acaba la escena)**

(...)

\- ¡I-Ichi...go! -Su garganta dolía de tanto gritos y gemidos que había soltado en ese rato, ya no veía nada por sus ojos nublados de placer- N-No...ahh...pares~

\- A-Ahg...callate...uhg... -Empujó con mas fuerza dentro de él, agarrando el cuello que ahora tenia algunas marcas de sus dedos ante la fuerza que ejercía en este y agarrando su pierna para impulsarse desde atrás. Su cuerpo arrodillado en una ventana de aquel edificio, el Hollow teniendo la misma posición pero al frente del Shinigami.

Aunque la posición no duró mucho más. Ichigo soltó su cuello dejando caer al albino, se acomodó un poco antes de volver a embestirle mas a fondo, tocando un punto que hizo gritar a Shiro.

\- ¡A-Ahí~! -Apretó con fuerza la tela de su _kosode_ que hace tiempo había sido retirado de su cuerpo, casi la rompía sino fuera por otra oleada de placer que le recorrió desde su anatomía, la cual ahora estaba siendo masturbada por la mano del Shinigami. Se aguantó esas sensaciones hasta que ínsito su acabada, logrando desesperarlo.- I-Ichigo...y-ya no...¡A-ah!

Pero al decir eso, de pronto Ichigo salió de su cuerpo, haciéndole hasta sentirse vacío. Le miró enojado con intenciones de reclamarle, hasta que vio la sonrisa burlona del Shinigami seguido de que sus muñecas fueron tomadas y llevadas hasta su espalda baja, siendo amarradas por la misma cinta que sostenía su _Hakama_.

\- No te dejaré venirte aún, esto es un castigo -Tuvo que aguantar reírse por la expresión sorprendida y hasta casi dolida del albino, parecía como si le hubiesen quitado su juguete favorito- Ven aquí -Se sentó en lo que era el marco de la ventana, abriendo sus piernas lo suficiente para dar a entender que era lo que quería. Shiro tragó saliva y se movió hacia él con dificultad, miró toda la longitud de su miembro y dudó, pero ante la mirada expectante del Shinigami concluyó en empezar a lamer desde lo mas abajo de su falo hasta el glande varias veces, hasta por fin atraparlo entre su cavidad bucal.

Pudo escuchar un suave sonido proveniente de Ichigo y de pronto todo esto le pareció divertido. Con lentitud empezó a mover su cabeza, masturbandolo con su boca, chupando y lamiendo desde dentro, todo a un ritmo tranquilo que pronto fue interrumpido por las manos desesperadas del pelinaranja que le empujaron para meterlo completo, rozando así con su garganta.

Apenas se puso quejar, puesto el vaivén empezó a hacerse mas rápido aunque sin ritmo específico, solo se escuchaban los gemidos del Kurosaki hacerse mas fuertes e irregulares. La vista que tenia desde abajo le había excitado tanto que ahora casi que sollozaba por no poder atender su miembro que goteaba. Casi en reclamó decidió chupar mas fuerte, sorprendiendo y alarmando al pelinaranja.

\- ¡Shiro, alto! -Le ordenó prácticamente, aunque él mismo le separó de su miembro- Joder, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Tanto quieres recibirme? -Preguntó "molesto", no iba a admitir que estuvo a punto de correrse gracias a la boca de su hollow.

\- ¿Y aún lo preguntas...? -Hizo un puchero mientras movía su cadera de un lado a otro, logrando hipnotizar al contrario- Además, no quieres acabar...¿dentro de mi? -Sonrió ladino, logrando su cometido y de paso condenándolo también.

\- Si tanto quieres que te rompa el culo, pues que así sea -Fue directo a robarle un beso que le quitó el aliento por ser tan repentino, pero tan rápido como se lo dio también se lo quitó, ordenándole que se volteara y así hizo de inmediato. Ichigo no daba crédito a la vista que le permitían sus ojos ver, Shiro con su trasero arriba mientras su pecho y cabeza se recostaba contra el vidrio, sus rodillas lo suficiente separadas para darle espacio para entrar... No dudo en ir hasta él y besar su espalda, besando luego sus muñecas antes de jalar la tira, sacando su gemido de dolor placentero al tenerlo suspendido en el aire, pero todo se vio detenido por la estocada directa a su punto mas sensible.

\- ¡A-Ah! -Gimió con su lengua azulada fuera, sus ojos habían perdido órbita por momentos, aunque volvieron a hacerlo gracias a que Ichigo repitió el acto, una y otra y otra vez...

Gotas de sudor resbalaban por el físico esculpido del Shinigami, estaba llegando al límite ya no iba a ser capaz de detenerlo, mucho menos por tremendo acompañante que tenía, el cual movía las caderas al compás de sus embestidas.

\- ¡M-Mi Rey~! ¡Me ve-vengo...!

\- ¡Y-Yo también...!

Con tres estocadas mas, la semilla de Shiro salió disparada sin detenimiento alguno, seguido por la de Ichigo que le lleno cada rincón en su interior, que sólo cuando salió del él fue que soltó aquel líquido espeso. El Kurosaki desató sus manos y estos cayeron como plumas al suelo, como su cuerpo después que el pelinaranja lo soltara, y eso le hizo sonreír satisfecho. Tomó el kosode blanco para arroparlo lo más que podía para seguido vestirse.

 **(Hasta aquí llega el lemon(?)**

\- Descansa -Le susurró en el oído, aunque duda que le haya escuchado pues parecía estar demasiado exhausto, cosa que era rara en él pero no le dio demasiada mente. Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer de allí, tenía que ir a ayudar a sus amigos ahora, y eso le daría tiempo de descanso al albino.

Unos minutos más tarde cuando todo parecía estar en silencio, de pronto la risa de aquel ser estalló. Era tan genuina que no parecía él, pero se sentía demasiado bien como para retenerla. Se sentía humillado y a la vez agradecido, ¿cómo había llegado a ser así? Ni con un adivino llegaría a una respuesta concreta, pero Ichigo había hecho estragos en él.

\- _¿Se divirtieron?_ -La voz del viejo sólo hizo que el oji-amabrino volteara a verlo, su risa apagándose dejando su gran sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Como nunca, _Ossan_ -A pesar de verse cansado se intentó levantar, teniendo que detenerse de inmediato ante un fuerte pinchazo en su parte trasera. Se quejó varias veces sin poderlo evitar- M-Maldito Ichigo...

\- _"Como nunca", ¿no es así?_ -Una pequeña sonrisa que Shiro reconoció como en burla le hizo tener que retroceder antes de ser golpeado por el _shitagi_ negro del contrario. Escuchó un bufido de parte del albino mientras giraba la cabeza y se cruzaba de brazos en un puchero.

Tomó aquella prenda del piso y luego le volvió a ver antes de acercarse para tendérsela. Shiro le miró de reojo y de un movimiento rápido se la quitó de las manos bajo la sonrisita burlona que no se había quitado de la casi siempre estoica cara del viejo.

\- No te soporto.

\- _Lo_ _sé_ _,_ _Gaki_ _._

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

 **¡TERMINADO! ¡** **Espero les haya gustado** **! x3**

 **Nuevamente agradezco a** _Ely p_ **y a** _Seishin19_ **por su incomparable apoyo, ellos son la razón por la que escribo, y me alegra ver que hay gente que si le agradan mis escrituras. También agradezco reviews con sus humildes opiniones, intento responder siempre que me paso por aquí n.n**

 **¡Nos veremos a la próxima! ¡Sayo~!**

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
